Journey of a Saiyan
by DRayGood
Summary: A story I'm currently writing about some OC's I created, I'm currently in the processing of making Chapter 9, with the first 8 chapters uploaded onto my DeviantArt account.  If you like the story, then please comment and tell me and I'll upload the rest.
1. Chapter 1

-Planet Vegeta-Age 732

"King Vegeta!", says Zorn, one of King Vegeta's most trusted advisers, and one of the top Saiyan commanders, "Yes? What is it, Zorn?", asks King Vegeta in reply. Zorn crosses the throne room, kneeling at the steps beneath King Vegeta's throne before speaking, "It would appear Gyza and his squad have just returned from their most recent mission. Should I give them orders to scout the planet that our intelligence discovered the other day? I was told it is a very lush and beautiful planet, with little to no inhabitants to speak of, it would seem it is an empty planet, perfect for a small team to take over with no trouble and bring us in a hefty profit." King Vegeta looks up at the ceiling of his throne room as if in deep thought, "Hmm...isn't that planet in the same sector as that Maikaisho that we've been hearing rumors about?", King Vegeta then looks down at Zorn, his eyes piercing as though he were looking right through him, "Y-yes, King Vegeta! It is just a rumor though, I do not believe it to be true though. A planet such as that is well worth the risk even if the rumors are true."

King Vegeta slowly rises to his feet, only of average size for a Saiyan male, but still a very threatening presence with his sturdy look alone, being the smartest and most powerful Saiyan is what brought him to be king of the Saiyan's after the Saiyan-Tuffle war, "Very well, if they are not injured then send them out immediately, they are Saiyan's after all.", says King Vegeta, walking down the steps and crossing his throne room in what would appear to be rage, his pace quickening once he exits the throne room, Zorn following quickly behind him. "King Vegeta, if I may ask, what troubles you?", asks Zorn as he walks beside his king, King Vegeta huffing silently before responding, "My Queen is in labor with my first child, its taking longer than it should which could be an indicator of a weak child, for true warriors burst forth from the ready ready to fight for honor and glory in battle." Zorn bows slightly to King Vegeta, "I hope for the best for your child, King Vegeta. I'm sure he'll be very strong and one day be as good of a king as you. I take my leave of you now, King Vegeta.", Zorn turns down a corridor at the sound of King Vegeta's grunt of approval as he continues on down a different corridor.

Rena stretches slowly for a brief moment before passing a hand through her hair, unique for Saiyan as it is not very pointy, but instead is straighter than most with an almost clumsy curl to all of it. She slowly looks around the space pod landing pad she is standing on, her eyes big and of a dark green color and at most times her eyes are half closed. Never underestimating any opponent for any reason, Rena is seemingly as cold and calculated as any Saiyan, but in actuality she is among the more compassionate Saiyan's, along with her brother Gyza and his wife Kaileiy, more often then not showing mercy to the weak and innocent if their deaths would serve no purpose.  
>Of the three companions, Gyza is the one with the most kills, even though nothing to boast about compared to most Saiyan's who eradicate all life on a planet they are conquering, Gyza and his two female companions tend to kill less than others when they conquer, but also being one of the most successful squads on a mission to mission basis, with never having yet to fail or a mission or miss a deadline for conquering a planet. Although the three Saiyan's are very compassionate to innocent life, whenever they are threatened by a strong enemy or any enemy that tries to harm them at all cost, they never show any mercy, killing their enemy ruthlessly and without question. Compared to her brother and his wife, Rena is quite small, being only 5'5" and around 115 lbs., while her brother Gyza is 6'3" and nearly 300 lbs., and his wife Kaileiy being 5'10" and 145 lbs. of pure muscle, and also toting around small and wide open set of pitch black eyes compared to Rena's big green ones. Of the three, Rena is by far the quietest, normally only speaking to respond to and address superiors, or on occasion to belittle her big brother for the fun of it. Being born in Age 715 put's Rena amongst the youngest of the Saiyan's Super Elite, which in terms of power level is directly below the king, and at just age 17, it would appear that in the future Rena would undoubtedly become a Queen of Saiyan's as she is one of the strongest Saiyan's in the Super Elite's as well as being the smartest.<p>

Zorn calls out to Gyza, who is the leader of their little three-man squad, just as he begins climbing out of his space pod, "Gyza!", says Zorn. Gyza turns his head a bit to acknowledge Zorn, "Need something, commander?", asks Gyza as he begins walking to the corridor Zorn is about to exit from. "Yes, Gyza. King Vegeta has ordered that you and your squad head out immediately to conquer a planet our intelligence squad just discovered. You are to leave the moment your pod's are refueled and any supplies that need be are restocked." Gyza and the two girls bow slightly to their superior as they each head back to their pod's.  
>Kaileiy sighs softly once Zorn is out of hearing range, "Damn, and I was hoping for a nice big meal of carefully prepared food instead of that grubby ready-to-eat crap they stock for us in our pads.", Gyza gently rubs Kaileiy's back, "It's for the best, the more we fight, the stronger we become. Isn't that so, Rena?" Rena turns her head slightly to Gyza, almost glaring at him before shrugging slightly, "Sure.", she says in a seemingly cold voice with little emotion behind it. Kaileiy smirks slightly at Rena's back, "Always the talkative one, Rena.", although Kaileiy loves Rena as though they were truly sisters, she can never help being just a bit jealous Rena's unique hair, and even the color of Rena's eyes, though Kaileiy is a little put off at the color of Rena's energy as Rena is one of the only known Saiyan's to have a green energy aura, Gyza and Kaileiy's energy aura's both being blue and the neutral yellow energy that every Saiyan possesses. Rena sighs to herself as she enters her space pod and the door begins closing, looking down solemnly at Planet Vegeta after her space pod begins taking off, hoping that someday the Saiyan's will no longer have to conquer planets for them to feel alive, not knowing that her brother Gyza and his wife Kaileiy have the same feelings as her.<p>

-Unnamed Planet-Age 732

"Whoa!", exclaims Gyza as he climbs out of his space pod, "The gravity on this planet has got to be close to 5x that of Planet Vegeta!", he whines as he begins to climb out of his crater, not yet able to fly because of the gravity. He sighs once he is standing outside of the crater his space pod left upon impact, glaring at Rena and Kaileiy as they both seemingly walk around with ease, admiring the vast amounts of lush, vibrant, trees and vegetation surrounding them. "Wow! This planet is going to fetch a large profit.", says Kaileiy as she continues looking around, nodding to herself. "Gyza.", says Rena as her scouter starts beeping, "Get used to the gravity, we might have trouble ahead.". Gyza begins to do stretches, not taking what Rena said seriously, "Oh, sis, that power level may be large, but the three of us together are near unbeatable, and you know it." Rena begins to slowly fly up into the air, wondering why her brother has to be so thick-headed all of the time, "Tch! Probably going to get us killed", she mutters to herself, looking around once high enough to scout the surrounding area, only being able to see one structure in the surrounding area.  
>Rena floats back to the ground, "There is only one building, and it seems it is where that big power level is coming from." Rena glares at Gyza, who is still doing his stretches, hastily trotting over to him, "Hey, sis, something wr-?", Gyza is cut off mid-sentence by a quick and forceful punch to the face from Rena. "What the hell was that for?", yells Gyza from the bottom off his crater, Rena shrugging down at him, "You slipped?" Kaileiy smiles to herself while watching Rena, "Well, it's about time time we head out you two." Gyza crawls out of his crater once more, glaring at his sister, but knowing better than to try and hit her back, unless he feels like getting beat up, "It's embarrassing, and in front of my wife no less...", he mumbles to himself as he floats up into the sky with the two girls, struggling slightly as he is still not completely used to the gravity of the new planet.<p>

Rena and Gyza walk into the structure that Rena had spotted earlier as soon as they landed in front of it, leaving Kaileiy to stand at the entrance, the building being very large and spacious on the inside, with almost nothing inside the building aside from vegetation having grown through the walls over many decades of neglect, seemingly as though the building was built and then abandoned. Gyza walks to the middle of the room, looking around as if annoyed, "What happened to that big power level? I was sure we were going to be in for a really good fight.", Rena breaks off from Gyza once he says this, "Must have left?", she wonders aloud as she begins searching a different part of the building. Kaileiy chose to stay at the entrance to the building, believing such a large and seemingly empty building would not hold anything of value, "Hurry up you two, I'd like to take this planet over quickly so we can get back to Planet Vegeta and have some decent food for a change an-", Kaileiy abruptly stops talking, placing a hand on the back of her neck as she feels something wet and wipes it off, inspecting her hand almost instantly after. "H-hey! What is this?", exclaims Kaileiy loudly, her voice reverberating off of the walls, Rena and Gyza spinning around to look at Kaileiy, "What is it?", asks Gyza in reply, Kaileiy looking at them both dumbfounded as her hand quickly begins turning to stone, spreading to the rest of her body Kaileiy quickly becomes nothing more than a stone statue.

Gyza stares at the stone statue of Kaileiy, "What...what's going on?", he wonders aloud, taking a few steps toward Kaileiy before halting at the abrupt appearance of a tall, muscular, figure standing next to Kaileiy's statue, "Beautiful isn't it? A true work of art if I do say so myself.", says the figure, grinning devilishly at the other two Saiyan's, "Oh, how I've longed to add Saiyan's to my collection, and what luck, such beautiful females, and what a well built man you are!", the figure grins at Gyza, who immediately darts at the unknown man without thinking, the man easily sidestepping Gyza's assault, who is still not used to the gravity of the planet. After grabbing Gyza by the neck, the man slams a massive fist into Gyza's stomach, making him cough up a bit of blood as he bends over to clutch his stomach in pain, the tall man before him spitting on his back as he Gyza is still bent over. "What are you?", Rena asks calmly, knowing she doesn't stand a chance of taking on such a powerful enemy alone, but deciding she would die trying to avenge her family. "You may call me Dabura, King of the Demon World.", says the figure, a very tall and muscular red skinned man with horns above his eyebrows and a big black M on his forehead, the man moving to attack Rena so quickly it is almost as if he vanished, appearing behind Rena and without warning he grabs her right arm and flings her across the room, once again moving so fast he appears to vanish, he appears above her while she is still in mid-air and kick hers hard in the face, sending her crashing to the floor. Rena slowly stands up from the now broken floor, blood running from her nose and the right side of her mouth, never before being in so much pain at once in such a show instance, wondering to herself just how much she can actually move, "Now my dear, it is time for you to become a welcome addition to my collection.", says Dabura before spitting on Rena's face, who steps back a bit after being spit on, glaring menacing at Dabura, "You will pay for this someday.", Rena says before she completely turns to stone. "Dabura!", rings out an irritating and high pitched voice, seemingly from no where, "Yes, master Babidi?", responds Dabura, looking up slightly as he responds, "We are leaving, so hurry back.", comes the voice again, "Yes, master Babidi.", says Dabura in response, "I'm on my way now." Dabura smiles a bit at the three Saiyan statues after he has transported them onto Babidi's ship, "You three, my first Saiyan's, will get your own place in my vast collection, which will be reserved only for Saiyan's like yourselves that I deem worthy.", says Dabura before laughing loudly as he heads to his master.


	2. Chapter 2

-Planet Argon- Age 774

Rena falls to her knees and onto a dirt floor, feeling as though she hasn't breathed in countless years, gasping wildly for breath for a moment as crumbling chunks of stone break on the floor around her. Looking around almost bewildered, Rena slowly stands to her feet, her eyesight slowly adjusting to a dimly lit room, and begins feeling her way around the walls to look for the door, not remembering much and wondering how she got to such a place with no memory of going there at all. At the same time, in different rooms, Gyza and Kaileiy both experience the same feelings and sensations as that of their younger companion Rena, Kaileiy crawling around on the floor looking for a way out of her small room while Gyza walks around as though he had not a care at all, quickly finding the door he kicks the door right in the middle near the doorknob. Rena, finally finding the door to her room slowly opens it as she tries to be cautious of the possibility of there being enemies on the other side of the door, peeking out the door she notices nothing in the immediate area so she quickly steps out, looking around a much better lit room than the one she was in before, not of notable size, but was fitted with numerous doors all the way around the walls, the room being a medium-sized circular room that was possibly part of a bigger complex. She looks around, wondering where each room leads to and decides she would check each of them to see if her two companions were around, careful to make as little noise as possible she floats her feet about a foot above the ground before gliding towards the nearest door before stopping abruptly at the sudden explosion of a door on the other side of the room, just barely in her eyesight, she quickly glides backwards to avoid being hit by the door as she thinks to herself, "Damn, obviously that's Gyza..". and then Gyza walks out of his room in a sort of an on top of the world trot, looking around as if he was expecting someone to say something, noticing Rena on the other side of the room he waves slightly, muttering under his breath to himself, "Of course she would be right there, always making me look like a fool when I'm trying to act tough, damn that woman!", smiling inconspicuously at her he begins walking normally across the room and raises his voice so she can hear, "Hey, sis! Where the hell are we?", after finishing what he was saying he looks to his left to see Kaileiy exiting a different room and smiles at her as she begins to stretch. "So, where are we and how did we get here?", says Kaileiy as she examines the room before setting her gaze on Gyza, "What's up you big lug?", Gyza quickly rushes over to give his wife a big kiss on the lips, "Don't ask, I don't even have a clue where we are.", Rena then walks over to the other two after searching a couple of rooms and each of them being empty, "I don't know where we are either, but the last thing I remember is you two being turned to statue and a big red guy spitting in my face, which is what turned you two to statues I think.". Gyza sighs and turns as he notices a much bigger door then the rest, "I'm guessing that's the exit, so, we can continue talking as we try to find a way out of here.", he opens the door and walks through, coming out into a very long and empty corridor all three of them begin walking through it, "So, how do you think we ended up here?", asked Kaileiy after shifting her gaze to Rena, "Well, the guy who spat on us was named Dabura, and he said something about being the King of the Demon World and how we would make a nice addition to his "collection" as we were the first Saiyan's he had turned to stone or something like that.", Gyza turns his head back to look at the two girls as he leads them down the corridor, "So, if we were turned to stone then why are we back to normal, maybe that guy died or something like that? I bet he was staring at my statue and got scared and decided to let us go, I bet that's what it really was!", Gyza says this and slams his right fist into the palm of his left hand. "Most likely he died, you buffoon. Who would be scared of a statue anyways, especially a statue of a mentally deficient monkey?", says Kaileiy, sticking her tongue out at her husband in a playful manner as he spins around, clenching his fists in exclamation, "How dare you call me a monkey? And for your information-", he spins around in a huff as he continues walking ahead of the two girls, "I am not mentally deficient, I just have a lower brain capacity than others.", Kaileiy quickly smacks Gyza on the back of the head in response, "They are the same thing!", Rena sighs a sigh of relief as a bright light comes into view, signifying the end of the tunnel.  
>As the three Saiyan's walk out of the tunnel and onto a big walkway, several meters in each direction with a giant ravine stretching out for a long distance and towering high above them, they each look around as they all wonder together as to how they got to such a strange place, "Well, I guess after we got turned to stone or whatever, we got transported somewhere else, I mean, you did say that guy wanted us to be part of his collection, Rena.", says Gyza. Rena nods slightly at Gyza's comment, "Yes, that's what he said, but we checked all the rooms and we are the only three here.", just as Rena finishes her sentence a seemingly high pitched and evil cackle spread throughout the entire ravine, the voice echoing off the walls several times as the three companions look around to find where the evil laugh had come from. "So..", comes a low voice from inside the tunnel, each Saiyan quickly jumping back as a figure begins to appear out of the tunnel, "The Saiyan's are awake, eh? That can only mean one thing...master Dabura has been killed.", as the figure steps out into the light the Saiyan's quickly study the being, Rena thinking at first that the figure was Dabura himself but changing her mind as she quickly noticed this figure was shorter and had a lighter red skin tone and did not have the big M on his forehead. "Who are you?", asks Gyza as he looks at the red man, who in turn grins at him, "I am one of master Dabura's humble servant's looking after his newest collection which just so happens to be you Saiyan's, sadly, he has not returned since the day he collected you and stored you three here, leaving me behind to guard his collection and make sure no ill will was to befall it. You may call me Torre, a high ranking demon under master Dabura's reign in the Demon World.", Torre looks each Saiyan down in a slow manner as though he was studying each of them closely before he aims a hand at the tunnel he had just exited shortly after the three Saiyan's, a ball of energy quickly forming on the palm of his hand, and firing the energy ball down the tunnel which seemed to travel forever before exploding in a blinding flash of light, the entire tunnel collapsing in on itself. Kaileiy's eyes open wide, noticing at the moment of the explosion that her face felt naked as the light shined across it, reaching up to her face she almost gasped in amazement as she noticed she was no longer wearing a scouter, "Where...where could it have gone?", she mumbled to herself as she looked over at Rena and noticed she wasn't wearing her scouter either, but noticing that Gyza was still wearing his scouter.<br>Torre grinned an evil grin at the Saiyan's, "You see, your revival means that my master is dead, which means I am no longer needed here, but it would seem that one of your most powerful weapons was left behind in the collection rooms, probably from your shock of waking up in the dark since I no longer light the candles as master Dabura has not been here in many years, my only problem now is the big one.", say's Torre and then stares down Gyza extra hard as Gyza begins raising his hand up towards his scouter as he was the only one of the three who did not fall to the floor upon revival, but Torre knowing the scouter gave the Saiyan's the advantage did not hesitate to fire an energy ball at Gyza. Gyza seeing the ball of energy coming at him quickly sidestepped the ball which traveled a distance down the ravine before exploding in another blinding flash of light, the huge walls of the ravine coming crashing down around the area of the explosion, Gyza smiling to himself as he begins turning back to Torre, "Is that all you've g-", Gyza abruptly stops in the middle of his sentence as a big red fist plows into the right side of his face, completely annihilating his scouter upon impact and sending Gyza flying through the ravine before slamming into the rock wall several dozen meters from where he was standing before he recovered. Rena immediately dropped into a crouched position upon Torre punching Gyza in the face and she quickly jabs her foot into Torre's stomach which seems to have little effect as Torre grabs her foot right as it hits him and taking the force out of the kick by spinning her around and throwing her against the rock wall, her body making a big crater as she impacts into the wall, rocks crumbling off of it all around her as she begins pulling herself out, already feeling weak after just the one attack she had been dealt. At the same time Torre releases Rena's foot he spins around to kick Kaileiy's legs out from underneath he as she tries to attack him without him noticing, her body spinning half way around in the air before Torre brings both of his hand's together and smashes them into her stomach, her body slamming hard onto the ground at Torre's feet who then proceeds to pick her up by right arm, drawing his left hand back, Torre throw's his fist forward at Kaileiy's face with all his might, only to be sent flying into the collapsed tunnel's entrance from an extremely forceful blow to the side of the head from Gyza's giant foot.  
>Torre quickly rose to his feet, rubbing blood from his mouth because of the heavy impact from the Saiyan foot, ignoring the gash across his cheek that Gyza had left behind, "It would seem you might be a bit stronger than master Dabura had led me to believe, I was told you weren't all that strong.", says Torre as he glared at Gyza, "Well, being in that stone was almost like being dead, and being revived made us a bit stronger than we were before.", replied Gyza as he smirked at the injury he dealt to Torre's face, "We also didn't fight to our fullest potential the first time, as we all had no clue about the spit turning us to stone until it was too late.", Gyza calmly looks up to where Rena had been crawling out of the hole her body left in the rock wall, "I think I'll let her kill you..I give you 30 seconds.", Gyza proclaimed in defiance to Torre's remark. "30 seconds? I may not be as strong as master Dabura, but you were all locked in stone until just recently, you can't possibly be able to fight at your fullest potential anyways.", remarks Torre in disgust as he glares intensely at Gyza, "Oh yea!", exclaims Kaileiy in wonder, "How long were we locked in stone, a few days? A few weeks?", asks Kaileiy. Torre grins devilishly at Kaileiy before releasing his low pitched cackle as he had done prior to showing himself, "Geh-geh-geh-geh! A few weeks you ask? You've all been stuck in your stone prison's for around 42 years, you buffoons!", Torre's laughter becomes even louder at this startling remark, Gyza's and Kaileiy's eyes both lighting up with anger and the refusal to believe that they had been imprisoned for so long a time, Rena slowly floating to the ground, knowing that more than likely what Torre said is true and accepts it without much question, quickly deciding that it didn't much matter how long they had been locked away in their stone tombs, but that getting back to their home planet was all that mattered. Rena's lips cocked to the right side a bit as she seemed a bit dis-satisfied with having to fight Torre, sighing to herself a bit, "I guess I'll finish this quickly as I am a bit tired.", Torre glares quickly at Rena as she makes this remark, his eyes opening wide in a very brief moment of unexpected surprise of there not being a scratch on Rena aside from the dirt from the rock wall that had fallen on her, wondering to himself how that could be possible as he was sure he was much stronger than a mere Saiyan.<br>Without much hesitation Rena immediately shot off at Torre, who in return rushed towards her as well and quickly swinging his right arm ferociously at Rena's face, his eyes widening in astonishment as his hand goes through a flickering image of Rena, "An afterimage?", he thinks to himself and wonders how Rena could possibly be that fast, Rena staring at Torre from behind him, her eyes full of menace towards Torre for trying to harm her and her two companions, stretching her hand out at Torre's back as he searches for her in the wrong direction, Rena accumulates energy in the area directly in front of the palm of her right hand, her left her hand squeezing her right bicep as though she was bracing it, an energy ball quickly forming in front of her palm an it begins bubbling erratically in all directions before being condensed into the shape of a small spear about a foot long. Rena glares at Torre's back even harder, everything up until the formation of the energy in front of her palm happening in about a second, she shoots the spear of energy at Torre with his back still turned to her, "Sever Blade.", she almost mumbles to herself upon the release of the energy, the spear flying at Torre with astounding speed as he turns around just in time to notice it flying towards him, his eyes almost exploding out of their sockets in surprise as he quickly bends to the side to avoid the blade, but not being able to avoid it as just before it reached him the energy spear quickly took the shape of a circular disc and veered sharply towards Torre, slicing both of his arms off as it hit him squarely in the chest, blood gushing forth from his mouth as he dies almost instantly, his last thought cursing the Saiyan's for deceiving him by hiding their true power.  
>Gyza calmly kicks one of Torre's severed arms away as he kneels down to begin searching through Torre's clothes, "Do you think he was telling the truth, that we were statues for 42 years I mean?", says Gyza as he pulls what appears to be a small remote from Torre's dead body and he quickly step's away from it as the blood from the body begins pooling quickly all around Torre. Kaileiy shrugs slightly and looks up the side of the ravine, "No idea, but we should probably go up and check things out.", she says as she covers her eyes with one of her hands, the sun for this planet now being directly overhead. The three Saiyan's looks all around them as they fly out of the ravine, the planet they are on being nothing more than a desolate waste of nothing stretching for what seems like forever, "Well, it would appear we aren't even on the same planet we were before..", Rena says calmly and looks at Gyza who is holding the remote he had found on Torre's dead body, "Push it.", she says to him and Gyza looks down at the remote for a moment and pushes the solitary button that plagues its surface. With a loud pop an area not far from the cavernous ravine shot dirt into the air all around what would appear to be a small spaceship, "Huh, camouflage?", asks Kaileiy in wonderment, "Most likely, and I'm guessing since every inch of this planet looks the same it might double as a beacon for him to find the ship if he ever forgot where it was at, as it appears to have been buried.", says Gyza in response to Kaileiy. Rena is the first to begin flying down to the spaceship, doubting very much that Torre had any companions on such a wasted planet with him, smiling a bit to herself as she lands in front of the spaceship which is of a large size to belong to only person, most likely being some type of supply ship that would fit around 10 people if need be. Rena walks up the ramp to the ship which she wonders if it was opened because of the remote, or if Torre left it open indefinately, the other two Saiyan's landing at the base of the ship as Rena begins walking up the ramp to explore the inside of the ship, "Be careful, sis, that demon whatever guy might have others with him.", says Gyza as he begins following Rena up the ramp with Kaileiy walking directly behind him, "No, I believe he was all alone on this planet.", Rena responded after entering the ship, looking around casually from room to room, the ship not being to the standards of Saiyan Elite's, but was appreciative that the ship was equipped with several things they would need as Saiyan's.<br>After exploring the whole ship Rena decided the ship was, without much doubt at all, in excellent shape and that Torre had probably just very recently landed the ship, most likely in the last week or so for what would probably be countless times as Torre did mention being the caretaker of the "collection" on this planet and she would assume he had been the caretaker for the entirety of the imprisonment, but was glad he used such a well equipped ship, with the ship having a living quarters for the crew, and even a private sleeping quarters for the captain, along with a variety of other things including a medical room that was very well stocked with medical supplies, but the only serious equipment she could make note of in the medical room was a machine that was bigger than the rest and would appear to fit most body sizes if they were to lay on the machine and the rest of what it would do from there could only be guessed at. The ship also had several other things the Saiyan's could make use of, including a big supply room that was full of food and some very strange clothing and other materials, a kitchen that had a nice big table and everything that would be needed to cook some very good meals, the rest of which was of very little concern to Rena at the moment as she began looking for the control room. Kaileiy, being the one with the most skill at flying spaceships out of the three, was the first to find the control room and she wasted no time inspecting everything in the room, almost jumping with joy as she discovered a panel next to the pilot's chair that had several different languages on it, one of which being the native written language of the Saiyan's, and Kaileiy pushed the button with the Saiyan letters on it and in almost an instant every word and letter in the whole control room converted from the unknown language it was in previously directly to the language of the Saiyan's. Gyza stepped back slightly in wonder as he was studying the unknown language in the living quarters when it suddenly flashed and became that of his native language, "What...the hell?", he cocked his left eyebrow up slightly before figuring that it was most likely one of the girls that found the language control button, which most other supply ships in the galaxy had, as supply ships usually went from planet to planet and switched between several different owners during the course of it's life.  
>Kaileiy makes her self comfortable in the captains chair in the control room, looking out the window and shaking her head in disgust at the desolate planet they have been on for the last 42 years, having already found the ships log she was able to confirm that it was May 7th, Age 774, which would have put them in a statue like slumber for roughly 42 years. Gyza enters the control room and looks around at all the machines lining the wall of it, not of a technologically sound mind, Gyza prefers brute force over brain, "So, are we getting off this planet or what and where will we be headed?", Gyza asks as he places his hands on his wife's shoulders, who in turn looks up at him and smiles lightly, "Well, it would be best to go to the planet that's logged in the computer as that man's next stop, I believe it will probably turn out to be another of them "collection" things he was bragging about, and I was also able to confirm that we have been imprisoned for a little over 42 years..", she speaks solemnly during the last part of her sentence, Gyza gently squeezing her shoulders before leaning down and kissing the top of her head to comfort her, "Tis' OK, my love. I'm sure we won't have been completely forgotten when we get back to Planet Vegeta, to us it feels like we've only been gone for a few days.", Gyza sighs softly at this and Kaileiy reaches forward to the control panel and pushes a few buttons as she sighs along with Gyza, hoping that all their friends will remember them and be glad to see them when they return. The ship, seemingly without effort, glides out of the hole that was created by the ship as one of it's functions which is used to hide from Space Pirates and the sort, and wasting no time the ship shoots off into the sky, heading for it's next destination that was plugged into the machine before hand, but Kaileiy decided to accept it instead of overriding it, wondering what could possibly be awaiting them on the next planet. <p>


End file.
